Mirrors
by RavenpuffDisneyNerd13
Summary: Teddy likes Victoire. Victoire fancies Teddy. Neither realizes it. Victoire goes to Ginny for guidance, while Teddy goes to Harry for help. TeddyVictoire HarryGinny RonHermione. DH SPOILERS!
1. Once Upon a Time

**Title:** Mirrors

Chapter One: Once Upon a Time …

**Author:** HufflepuffEdwardCullen13

**Pairings: **Teddy/Victoire, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

**Summary: **Teddy likes Victoire. Victoire fancies Teddy. Neither realizes it. Victoire goes to Ginny for guidance, while Teddy goes to Harry for help.

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings:** Spoilers for DH.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters. Yes, I have developed the New Generation Characters to be kind of my own, but they, in essence, still belong to JK.

TLVWTLWTLVWTLVWTLVW

Fifteen-year-old Victoire Weasley was getting ready to go to the monthly Weasley/Potter family get-together. The pretty strawberry blond was found in front of her mirror, making sure she looked absolutely perfect. She had on a pair of dark skinny jeans, a dark pink tank top with a black pinstriped vest and some shinny, black ballet flats. Being the only French/non-blond Weasley, she disobeyed her mother by cutting her hair very short in a bob reaching her chin with side bangs that swept in front of her fair-coloured face into her turquoise eyes. She was extremely pretty, but was quite rebellious in every way possible.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

In came her father, Bill Weasley. Victoire ("Vic") loved her father most of all. He sympathized with her (especially about her hair) and usually was there to calm down Vic and Fleur. Vic was the only child of Bill's that had inherited his werewolf-ish traits, and that's what made them so close.

"Hey, sweetheart! Just wanted to see if you were ready for the party. We're going to leave soon for Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione's."

"Cool. Is everyone coming?"

"Everyone except for Uncle Percy and his family. They're out of town for the summer."

"Okay. I'll be down in a sec."

Bill kissed Vic on the little bit of forehead he could find and laughed.

"Sometime, I think you really are Tonks' daughter, with your rebellious attitude and all. If I wouldn't've witnessed your birth myself, you would be having a blood test this instant."

Vic laughed with her father and hugged him.

"Okay, see ya in a bit. And Vic, you look just fine. Come one. It's only family!"

As her dad closed the door, Vic thought '_BS it's just family'_. Part of the Potter/Weasley clan was also the Black/Tonks/Lupin clan, party of two. Vic realized that Teddy Lupin and his grandmother Andromeda Tonks would be coming as well, and that's what worried Vic.

Vic fancied Teddy. A lot. He was everything a young man should be: intelligent, nice, polite, friendly, caring, and an all around gentlemen. They had been best friends since birth, because Teddy grew up with his godparents, Harry and Ginny Potter, who are also Vic's aunt and uncle. Teddy and Vic were hanging out in the Shrieking Shack on the last full moon while that were at Hogwarts about two and a half months ago that Vic had let it slip in front of Teddy that she fancied him. And the worst part was that he didn't say or do anything.

So I guess you could say she was nervous to go to the family get-together. Very nervous.

Bill, Fleur, Vic and her two siblings, Dominique and Louis, Flooed to Ron and Hermione's house. They weren't the first ones there. Obviously, Ron, Hermione and their two children, Rose and Hugo, were there, as well as Uncle Charlie, Uncle George, and Aunt Angelina. Vic noticed how Dominique was talking to Uncle Charlie about her third year at Beaubatons. Dominique was Vic's polar opposite. Dominique looked exactly like her mother with flowing platinum blond hair and icy baby blue eyes and her mother's petite figure. When Vic decided to go to Hogwarts instead of Beaubatons, Dominique made her mother very happy and decided to go to Beaubatons. The sisters hated.. no.. loathed each other.

At that time, Vic's favourite aunt just happened to come into her line of eyesight. Aunt Ginny (the only Mrs. Potter in the group) was carrying her daughter, Lily, while her sons, James and Al, played with the other Weasley children. Ginny and Vic were the same height, same build, same weight, and everything. Not to mention they both **love** Quidditch. They even had similar freckle markings.

"Aunt Ginny!" said Vic as she gave her aunt a huge, one-armed hug.

"Hiya, Vic! How was school?"

"Errr…….. Good, but I would like to talk to you about something. In private."

"Sure, honey," said Ginny. "Let's go outside."

"Wait. Where's Uncle Harry?"

Ginny let out a tiny smirk. "He and Teddy were having a chat. They'll be here soon."

Ginny set Lily down with Nana Weasley and followed her niece out the door into the backyard. It was a lot quieter outside and more freeing.

"So, what happened?" said Ginny as the two walked aimlessly around.

"Well, you know about my crush on Teddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I kinda let it slip that I like him. A lot."

"Ah. Let me guess, he didn't do a thing."

"How did you know?!" said Vic, quite taken aback. "Did Teddy tell you?"

"No," said Ginny. "I know teenage boys a bit to well. Growing up with six older brothers really teaches you a lot about guys."

They had reached a bench in the backyard. Ginny sat down and patted the seat next to her, motioning for Vic to sit down next to her.

"Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a little girl. She dreamed of one day meeting a famous boy about her age, knowing that he was her Prince Charming. Her older brother became friends with said Prince, and one day the Prince showed up at their house. The girl came downstairs dressed in a nightgown, and there was her Prince Charming, sitting next to her brother at the kitchen table. He said to "hello" to her and she went running upstairs and wouldn't come down for quite some time. As time went on, the girl fell more in love with the Prince, but realized a few years after their first encounter that he was out of her league. So, the girl began to date other guys, trying to suppress her feelings for the Prince. The Prince and the girl became closer and closer friends. They went on exciting adventures together. And after knowing each other for almost six years, the Prince finally realized his Snow White was inside the girl all along. They accidentally kissed in front of the whole royal court, and by that time, they began to date.

"One unfortunate day, the Prince understood that no matter how much he loved the girl, she could not be with him while he was on a quest to kill the greatest evil of all time. He broke up with his girlfriend, saying that he didn't want the evil to have any chance of attacking her. She was left broken-hearted. She didn't even attempt to move on from her Prince. After a year, they met again. And he looked at her and all of her suppressed feelings came back. She also saw in the Prince's eyes that he had hurt as well, and he missed her terribly and still loved her. However, once he was going into battle with the evil, he wanted her to stay out of harm's way. She, being slightly rebellious, didn't totally obey him, especially after one of her siblings was killed. Both the Prince and the girl almost died in that battle, but thankfully, they survived.

"The girl's brother, trying to protect her from his best friend, The Prince, made him promise not to harm his sister or even recreate some hope of having a life with him. The Prince, unfortunately, obliged for one year, while he was taking care of his fairygodson. He missed the girl terribly and wished that she would forgive him for hurting her and come back once she was done with school. The girl met the Prince near Christmastime at her parent's Christmas party. The Prince finally didn't care what his friend said and asked for his true love's forgiveness. She happily obliged and they lived happily ever after."

"That was a very nice story, Aunt Ginny, but let me guess. The girl is you, the prince is Uncle Harry, the evil is Voldemort, and the girl's brother is Uncle Ron, right?"

Ginny laughed. "How did you guess?"

"It was an easy guess, but what does this have to do with me and my Teddy-problem?"

"It takes boys longer to figure out they truly love you. Sometimes they're unresponsive. Harry did that when I first kissed him in front of the entire Gryffindor house."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and look how we ended up!"

"So you're saying there may be hope for me and Teddy?"

"Absolutely."

At that time, Aunt Hermione came outside. She found the two sitting on the bench.

"Sorry to interrupt you aunt-niece bonding time, but dinner's ready."

"Hermione, is everyone here?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, Teddy and Harry just arrived a few minutes ago."

"Oh, great," said Vic. "Here goes nothing."

TLVWTLVWTLVWTLVW

Please Review!

HufflepuffEdwardCullen13


	2. The Fairygodson

**Chapter Two:**The Fairygodson

**Author:** HufflepuffEdwardCullen13

**Pairings:** Teddy/Victoire, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione

**Summary: **Teddy likes Victoire. Victoire fancies Teddy. Neither realizes it. Victoire goes to Ginny for guidance, while Teddy goes to Harry for help.

**Rating: **PG

**Warnings:** Spoilers for DH.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters. Yes, I have developed the New Generation Characters to be kind of my own, but they, in essence, still belong to JK.

**Review:** Yes please.

TLVWTLVWTLVWTLVWTLVW

Teddy Lupin was in his very large room at his godparent's home getting ready for a family get-together. He had morphed into chestnut brown small Mohawk with royal blue streaks, eyes to match the blue in his hair, with pale skin and a square-heart shaped face. He wore a blue button-down shirt with the sleeves cuffed to his elbows and the top button unbuttoned and dark blue jeans with black converse.

Just by observing him, you could tell he was excitedly nervous for the get-together because of one girl in particular. His godparents had a very large family, which consisted of thirteen adults and twelve children. The whole Weasley-Potter clan took Teddy and his grandmother into their family when Harry was granted godfathership of Teddy. Out of all twenty-five family members, the one person he was most nervous to see was Bill's eldest daughter, Vic.

Teddy developed a crush on the random, rebellious red-haired French Weasley when he was twelve and she was ten. He loved everything about her: her rebelliously gorgeous hair, her endless turquoise eyes, her pale skin and slight heart-shaped face (showing the Veela genes in her), her petite yet curvy and muscular body, her rebellious attitude, and more. (Can't you tell he got his poetic nature from his father?)

Probably the thing Teddy loved about Vic most was how she brought out his father's traits. The whole family named certain characteristics of Teddy's after the Marauders. When he was in Quidditch mode or was being a show off, he was James Potter, the first. When he was bored or a prankster, he was Sirius Black, his third cousin. When Teddy was outgoing, brave, and sincere, he was Harry. Teddy also developed Harry's physical habits, like the half-grin, and his posture, and so on. Vic was so much like Teddy's mother, Tonks Lupin, hat Teddy suddenly became more serious and studious and reserved at times in front of Vic, and at that point, he was his father, Remus Lupin.

Every full moon, Teddy, Vic, and their friend Marius Black hang out in the Shrieking Shack because of their werewolf blood. (AN: Fenrir Greyback bit Marius' mother a few years after Remus was bit.) Last full moon at Hogwarts, Marius had a lot of homework and decided to do homework instead of come with Vic and Teddy. Teddy and Vic were relaxing, watching the full moon, when Vic told Teddy that she fancied him. He was so overjoyed he couldn't speak. She took it as he didn't feel the same (unfortunately), and hadn't talked to Teddy since. Not that he didn't try; she just avoided him at all costs, especially when there was the possibility of being alone with him.

A knock came on Teddy's door and Harry, Teddy's beloved godfather, entered the room. Seeing Teddy all fussed over his looks meant something was up, because the "multicoloured werepup" (as Harry and Teddy loved to refer to him as) was never high strung about looking good. He always looked amazing and fashionable. Harry sat on Teddy's very large bed and Teddy followed suite.

"Ok, something's up, Teddy."

"How'd you guess? And where's Ginny and the munchkins?"

"You're worrying over what you look like. Ginny took James, Al, and Lily to the party already so we can have some godfather-godson chat. What's up?"

Teddy sighed, giving in.

"Vic told me she likes me, likes me-"

"Fantastic! -"

Teddy laughed at Harry's sudden outburst. "Don't come to conclusions too quickly. I was so happy and shocked that I didn't say anything. She thought that mean I didn't like her and ran of and hasn't talked to me since."

Harry sat there for a while and thought.

"Teddy, I know you're seventeen, but let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a very kind young man-let's call him Tramp. Unfortunate for Tramp, he had a curse placed on him, preventing him from being a normal, young man. When he was accepted to an academy he was working towards all his life, Tramp made four friends (three male and one female), but never wanted to tell his friends about his curse. His friends were very smart and when they figured out what his curse was, they helped Tramp.

"Years later, with all his school friends gone, Tramp turned to another organization that fought what had killed all his friends. There he met a beautiful young woman – let's call her Lady- and he fell in love with her. Being almost ten years older than her and the curse put him out of a job, Tramp felt Lady, the stunning, young, well-off woman, would never love him. It seemed to him, at times, that she liked him as well, but nothing ever happened between them, and Tramp believed it was part of his imagination.

"One day, Tramp's mentor was killed working for the organization and another friend was given the same curse he had himself. His friend "Bob" was engaged to another beautiful woman- let's call her Anne-, and the Bob's mother believed that Anne would not want him anymore. Anne told her soon-to-be mother-in-law that no matter how he looked on the outside, she still loved Bob for who he was.

"Lady suddenly cried out that she had feelings for Tramp and loved him, no matter the curse. They talked it out and ended up giving their relationship a chance. Lady and Tramp married suddenly and were happy till the end of their lives because they finally had each other."

Teddy smiled, knowing Harry was done.

"Nice try, Harry, but let me guess; Tramp's my dad, Lady's my mom, Bob is actually Bill and Anne is Fleur?"

Harry laughed. "How'd you guess?"

"I think I know how my parents got together. How does this help me with my Vic-problem?"

"I think if you just talk to her, and force her to listen to you, she'll see reason and before you can say Chudley Cannon, you two'll be together!"

"Um,…….. Won't Bill be mad at me for liking Vic?"

"Only as much as he can be mad at me for fancying and marrying his younger sister. Basically, not at all. Bill and I thought you two would end up liking each other."

"What?! Why?"

Harry chuckled. "Look at it from a wolf's perspective. You're the alpha male wolf and she the alpha female wolf. You're part of the same pack. Of course you're going to end up fancying each other."

Teddy shook his head in comprehension. Harry got up off the bed and nodded for his godson to follow suite.

"You ready to go?"

"No, but let's go."

TLVWTLVWTLVWTLVW

Please review!

HufflepuffEdwardCullen13


End file.
